


Good Boy

by LadyAriaa



Series: The Racy Romance of Mark Beaks [1]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 22:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13645803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAriaa/pseuds/LadyAriaa
Summary: None of this was in Falcon's job description, but maybe mixing work and pleasure isn't such a bad idea after all.





	Good Boy

Falcon could scarcely remember when exactly it had happened. When had the constant faint tapping of finger on phone become something soothing? When had the ping of another “like” started making him so happy just because it made Mark so happy to receive the virtual validation? When did he start falling for that damn kid?

Mark was a headache wrapped in a heart attack and sprinkled with so many buzzwords that Falcon barely even knew what he was saying half the time, but still, the longer he found himself in the other man’s employ, the more he found himself feeling something more than just a sense of duty to protect him. At some point over the preceding months it had become a need. It was a need to take care of Mark no matter what, no matter how stupid his reasons for getting himself into trouble were, and that need had grown into something that he could barely even describe.

Quite frankly, Mark was insufferable. Or at least… he used to be. It was hard for Falcon to even imagine someone more different from him, and yet somehow that only seemed to draw him in further. There was so much more hidden beneath that seemingly laid-back attitude, and the more Mark pulled him in, the more Falcon was finding he actually liked it. Mark really was a genius, despite his naivety and aversion to actual work, and there were so many mysteries hidden in that constant blabbering that at some point Falcon had found himself actually wanting to hear what the younger man had to say. He was unusual, intriguing, and at times even vaguely charming, and it made Falcon see the world in a way he had never even considered before. It had changed everything he thought he knew.

At first the whole idea was preposterous. They were so different and both rather inept when it came to anything resembling friendship which made reaching out to Mark as less of a bodyguard and more of a companion awkward for Falcon to say the least, but somehow it almost seemed like it should have been that way from the start. That was even more preposterous, but every day that passed they grew closer and what had started as a shaky bond developed into something more. Something special. But still, it just wasn’t right.

Mark had made it blatantly obvious when his enjoyment of Falcon’s company had turned into infatuation, and it was more than just a little distracting, but no matter how much Falcon found his thoughts constantly seeking refuge in the fantasy of Mark Beaks that he had concocted, there was too much stubborn composure in his nature for him to really act on anything. He was already forty and he had no business to be chasing after young billionaires.

Even if said billionaire had recently become dead set on making it very difficult not to.

_“Oh, Graaaaavesy.”_

Falcon sighed heavily, reaching for every ounce of self-control he possessed as he turned to face the other end of the office. “Yes, Mr. Beaks?” he asked, attempting to make it as apparent as possible that he had no intention of giving into yet another flirtatious attempt by his charge.

Mark’s tone already made the teasing obvious, but the sight of him leaning back against his large desk with hands perched on either side of him and legs splayed in just a slightly suggestive way confirmed Falcon’s fear immediately.

“I finished all my work for today. Aren’t you proud of me?” Mark asked in his best attempt at a sultry voice.

Falcon had admittedly been surprised when his statement that Mark would be far more successful if he spent some of his time working rather than just finding creative ways to avoid real effort actually had an effect. For the first time, he saw Mark try to do something with his previously fabricated project, and Falcon actually found a strange sense of pride in it. Mark was certainly intelligent, but he was prone to laziness, and even though Falcon hardly cared much if his usual activities were legal or not, he did find it far more relaxing to guard Mark while he was at his office (or home office as the current case may be) rather than out getting himself into trouble and collecting enemies.

At first, Falcon wasn’t really sure what had made the fidgety parrot sit still for more than five minutes at a time without mindlessly tapping through his many social media accounts, but at some point it became apparent that there was a bit more to it than just the desire for more money. Mark actually wanted to make Falcon proud. There was something very specific that he was fishing for, and Falcon knew exactly what it was.

“Very,” Falcon replied, unable to keep his mouth from twitching into the faintest of smiles. “You did excellent, boss.”

There it was. Mark shuddered at the sound, quivering as though Falcon had just touched his most sensitive places even though that was physically impossible with the distance between them. It had happened by chance the first time. It took the form of the simplest of praises, something rather menial really, and Falcon barely even noticed that something was off. It seemed more like a random tremor than a display of approval, but after only a few days he found Mark seemingly addicted to the verbal support and almost constantly trying to coax it out of him. He liked when Falcon praised him. He liked it a whole lot.

“So do I get a reward for my super awesome work ethic?” Mark asked impishly.

The blatant and far too shameless inquiry pulled another heavy sigh from Falcon’s throat. “For the hundredth time, Mr. Beaks, _making out_ is not what you hired me to do,” he stated.

“… How do you know?” The retort earned him a halfhearted glare, but Mark flipped a wrist dismissively at it, moving closer and slowly removing his coat as he went. “Come on, Graves. You’re not even a _little_ stoked to get in on these amazing kisses?”

Internally Falcon was scoffing at the idea since he had serious doubts that Mark had ever kissed anyone, but his attention was quickly stolen by the nervous fingers that were now shakily undoing buttons one by one. The way Mark fumbled slightly with the fastenings was actually somewhat pathetic, but he was soon exposed to the point of showing just enough of his slim, feathered chest to make Falcon’s heart pound just a bit harder. Mark really was determined this time.

Mark smirked, unfastening the final button and cocking his hips as he dripped with self-confidence. "Like what ya see?"

Falcon would almost believe the act if he didn't know how nervous Mark really was, if he hadn't memorized the anxious way he would chew his lower beak or the specific motion of his furrowed brow when he was really trying to read someone. Obvious charade aside, Falcon couldn’t deny that he did indeed like what he saw. Even if he ignored the fact that Mark was exactly his type, there was something extra special about that silver sheen to his feathers, the way his big eyes shined, and the hue of that red tail that was so often way too hidden for Falcon’s liking.

“Very much,” Falcon admitted against his better judgement.

It was spoken deep and lustfully, barely audible and yet it sent that same shiver down Mark’s spine only tenfold. The tension in his frame melted away at Falcon’s admission and Mark grinned, and this time it was an honest grin, elated and innocent like the youth he was. “Y-yeah?” he asked shyly.

In that moment the act had completely dissolved and nothing was left but Mark asking genuinely for the affirmation that he was actually attractive to someone, and it was that fact that broke through Falcon’s barriers enough for him to offer a genuine smile and a soft nod in response. It felt right to finally have it out in the open, but it didn’t take long for Falcon to regret the small show of support as Mark’s hands were on his chest, that slender body was moving closer, and Falcon’s heart was pounding even faster.

“So, how about that snogging, big guy?” Mark asked, falling back into his pre-fabricated role of confident seducer.

Falcon rolled his eyes. Mark’s obsessive research of British slang had started very recently, but it still managed to be a notable source of annoyance especially with the amount of amusement the younger man got out of it. Still, that feeling of frustration lasted only moments as Mark began to stroke his fingers along that well-pressed lapel as if savoring the feel of the smooth fabric beneath his feathers. He was soon moving on to Falcon’s ever present tie, loosening the meticulously placed knot and making Falcon’s breath catch in his throat. It was such an expected sort of thing, an office romance scenario so predictable that Falcon could see it coming before it even happened, and it made it obvious what kind of sources Mark had been getting his ideas from. Cliché tactics aside, just Mark’s touch was doing a damn good job of making it very hard to deny his own desire.

“Promise I’ll be a good boy,” Mark whispered, smilingly slyly even as he bit at his beak in that anxious way again.

Falcon flushed. Some part of him liked hearing that sort of thing too, and Mark knew he’d said the magic words there, the little shit. “ _One_ kiss,” Falcon said sternly, holding up an index finger to emphasize the point, just in case Mark tried to insist later that one actually meant twenty.

That sultry persona failed again, and Mark was unable to hold in the excited squee that left him as he bounced happily in place. Falcon opened his mouth to insist that things couldn’t go further than a simple kiss, but the appendage was quickly occupied by a sloppy, if eager, tongue. His eyes widened and his brow cocked at the unexpected connection, but he wrapped his arms tightly around his enthusiastic young boss nonetheless. In the end he couldn’t resist giving into Mark’s warmth. The embrace was encouraging more, and Falcon was incapable of caring despite his intuition screaming at him to stop. He wanted more. He was ravenous for it, and all that mattered was leading that erratically enthusiastic tongue in his mouth into a more pleasant rhythm.

Honestly, once Mark had calmed down a bit, he was rather capable in the kissing department, more than Falcon had expected at least, and the gentle massage of that soft tongue had soon fogged Falcon’s mind completely. All that registered in that moment was the feeling of Mark’s feathers beneath his fingers and the soft moans of pleasure he was producing in response.

It wasn’t until Falcon responded with a moan of his own that he realized what exactly he was doing. His blood ran cold. He had let himself get carried away. Damn Mark and the hold he had on him, damn his silky feathers and warm body… his sweet taste… like candy…

Falcon growled at his own wandering train of thought, finally gripping Mark by the shoulders and easing him away in an attempt to avoid him getting wise to the sudden hardness that would be very difficult to explain away as anything but exactly what it was: proof of Falcon’s desire.

It was almost worse after he pulled away. Mark was still there, eyes half-lidded, beak panting, and obviously expecting more despite Falcon’s previously imposed limit.

“Okay, you got your _snog_. Now don’t you have some meetings to arrange or… something?” Falcon said, doing his best to hide the way his face was flushing ever-so-slightly at the sight of his breathless boss.

Mark blinked stupidly at him as his brain struggled to separate the fantasy playing in his head from the reality in front of him. “ _What?!_ ” he squawked. “I thought we were having a pretty important meeting already!”

“Meeting adjourned,” Falcon said, turning to leave without much thought to the fact that he would never do such a thing normally.

The only thing on his mind was keeping Mark from knowing how much he really wanted him and that bred a sudden desperation to get away, but then there was a hand on his arm and frantic fingers clinging to him anxiously which cemented Falcon to the spot as Mark blocked the exit.

“Wait! I just… I thought…” Mark trailed off, head dropping and shoulders sagging. “You liked me,” he whispered.

Falcon had never seen him look so dejected. Mark was generally pretty good at hiding his heart, but he had said that last part so timidly that it was obvious he had just bared a part of his soul that he hadn’t really intended to. It hurt. It hurt so bad for Falcon to see the person he wanted to protect most in the world look so pained because of something he had done.

Falcon sighed; he seemed to be doing a lot of that today. “I do like you, Mark,” he said softly as he lifted Mark’s chin.

“You do?” Mark said with a shimmer of happy tears in his eyes.

Falcon liked him. Better yet, he had even called him by his first name. Not Mr. Beaks, not boss, _Mark_ , and it felt more amazing than he had ever imagined. Falcon managed to smile sweetly at him for just a moment before Mark was shaking his head to remove the very “uncool” look from his face.

“I mean, of course you do! I’m awesome,” Mark stated with a self-satisfied nod.

Up until very recently, Falcon truly thought Mark believed that, and knowing that he didn’t made what he was about to do feel even worse. “We can’t do this,” he said.

Mark’s heart sank instantly. “But I thought you liked me!”

“Yes, I do. But you are my employer and you are more than twelve years my junior. Me liking you does not change the fact that this is wrong.”

It was obvious Mark was genuinely confused by this notion. “How does you being an old fart make this wrong?”

Falcon scowled. “I would hardly call myself _old_ ,” he said, pushing past Mark with a growl.

“Wait!” Mark said once again, rushing in front of Falcon and putting his arms out to stop him before he could truly make good on his threat to leave. “Look, okay, real talk, Gravesy. I’ve dated lots of hot people, ya know? _LOTS_ , but they’re shallow and all, and I just…”

Mark continued on that way for a while, but Falcon more or less tuned him out as it dragged on in seemingly unending succession. Just when Falcon was started to wonder when exactly the "real talk" was supposed to start, Mark began to fidget once again, moving closer and gripping tentatively at Falcon’s chest.

“None of those people ever really liked me for anything but my money, ya know? I thought… you were the one person who wanted me for more than that.” Mark looked up at Falcon, eyes expectant and searching and he tried to assess the other man’s real feelings. “And I-I want to be good for you,” he said shyly.

It was just the sort of thing Falcon wanted to hear. He was pretty sure Mark wasn’t actually aware of that, he certainly seemed to think Falcon wanted more of that sexual act he had been putting on, but it forced every ounce of his blood lower nonetheless as his pulse raced. It was as if someone had just turned up the heat, cranked it up to sweltering just to mock his resolve.

It was more than he could take.

“Bloody hell.”

With that deeply growled admission of defeat, Falcon swept the smaller bird into his arms, pulling him close as he yanked Mark’s open shirt right off his body. In a second his tongue was buried in Mark’s throat once again. Greedy fingers gripped at the now exposed feathers, quickly moving lower when Mark wrapped his arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. They were both left breathless when the connection was broken, gasping for air as they tried to clear their heads. Before Falcon knew it, Mark was pulling himself higher, legs wrapped around his waist as he bucked his hips against him and moaned in his ear.

“I want you so bad,” Mark whimpered.

Falcon groaned at the sound of it. “You’re making this very hard for me,” he grumbled.

“Uh, yeah, pretty sure things are supposed to be kinda hard in this situation, Gravesy,” Mark said coyly.

Falcon rolled his eyes at the immature snickering that followed. He had walked right into that one, hadn’t he?  “Mr. Beaks—”

“Mark!”

“… _Mark_ ,” Falcon corrected, “I don’t think—” The words were cut off when another insistent thrust of Mark’s hips forced a heavy moan from his mouth as he gripped Mark’s ass tighter.

A soft trill of delight rewarded the unexpected groping, and it served to loosen even more of Falcon’s composure. Even with the various partners he’d had in the past, he had never heard such a sound of pleasure and it shocked him to the point that he damn near dropped the bird in his arms. Add to that the exploratory beak that had just moved to the small bit of exposed feathers above his loosened tie, and Falcon could barely even keep himself standing. That inexperienced appendage shifted through each feather one by one as though mapping out the plumage with his mouth. Mark was trying so hard to make the tentative preening pleasing and it showed. Pleasing it was. Falcon’s heavy breathing was proof of that, but it paled in comparison to what the smaller bird did next.

“Touch me more, Falcon,” Mark said, hot breath heavy against Falcon’s feathers as he exposed more of them by tugging his collar down. “ _Please_.”

Some part of Falcon was still trying to fight, but he found his feet moving whether he liked it or not as he buried his face in Mark’s neck to mimic the tender contact that the other man had previously been giving. A sharp gasp showed how much Mark appreciated it, but Falcon was almost incapable of registering the sound as he wracked his lust-muddled brain to try and figure out exactly where he planned to go that would be at least somewhat more romantic than plowing Mark on his desk. Mark’s bedroom was much too far away for either of their liking, but he supposed it would have to do as he couldn’t really think of a better place where they would be assured privacy. He had never wished so badly that Mark’s stupid mansion was smaller.

In the end, the best Falcon could do was to increase his pace as if copying the speed of his frantic pulse. At this rate Mark was going to be getting a whole lot of rug burn from impromptu hallway sex. By the time they did reach the room in question, Falcon didn’t have the patience for anything besides kicking the door in and slamming it behind them with his foot.

Mark’s room was an almost perfect microcosm of Waddle headquarters. It was a painfully sterile looking environment sprinkled with colorful accents and fixtures, some of which Falcon was almost sure were actually made of candy, and there was even a slide in the corner leading to the first floor that Mark had insisted on putting in when he decided the main stairs were just too far away. There were at least ten different bits of tech that Falcon didn’t even know the name of and a weird desk littered with empty energy drink cans and half-baked ideas. The whole environment was an unusual mix of compulsive organization, laziness, and chaotic concepts, much like Mark himself.

There was something rather captivating about it all the first time Falcon had seen it, but in the here and now, Mark was nibbling at his neck and continually digging his erection into Falcon’s abdomen and he could hardly process anything else. He threw Mark onto his needlessly large bed, forgetting in the moment that he had intended for things to be a bit tenderer than that. Mark’s wide eyes showed his slight uncertainty at the aggressive treatment, but the way he flushed at Falcon’s reassuring smirk made it obvious that he was excited nonetheless.

Falcon slipped his tie off, the fabric fluttering softly to the floor as Mark watched. Eager eyes took in every inch of the well-built raptor as Falcon unbuttoned his shirt with an excruciating slowness. As soon as he stepped closer, Mark latched onto him, yanking frantically at his suit jacket in an attempt to expedite the process. Before Falcon could even react enough to tell Mark to slow the hell down, fumbling fingers were already at his belt, struggling sloppily to get the infuriating fastening undone.

The sting of humiliation stained Mark’s face deep red as he continued to struggle, cursing under his breath and praying that Falcon didn’t notice how badly he was doing already. It was very difficult not to notice, but Falcon couldn’t help but appreciate how gorgeous Mark actually looked with his face matching the tint of his tail. Still, it wasn’t easy to keep from chuckling at how adorable his obviously inexperienced partner was.

Falcon’s fingers ghosted over Mark’s, gripping the sweating appendages and dragging them gently away from the accessory that had obviously won the battle. “I’d rather watch you do yours,” Falcon said with a lustful grin, doing his best to hide the fact that he was just trying to give Mark a task he could probably handle.

Mark nodded sheepishly as Falcon leaned over him, watching intently as the trembling parrot fumbled with his belt. Despite the stumble, he was definitely more capable of removing his own clothing. A quick yank and the expensive leather accessory joined Falcon’s tie on the floor, landing with a soft clink as Mark turned his attention to his zipper.

Falcon watched with baited breath, but once again Mark’s fingers seemed incapable of performing even the simplest of tasks, so he quickly intervened before Mark could think enough to be embarrassed by his own misstep. The surprised gasp that Mark let out when Falcon began to stroke him through his pants was somehow even more exciting than watching him squirm. The hard flesh beneath his fingers was arousing even if he was just feeling it through layers of fabric, and there was something very satisfying in the fact that it was already leaking enough to leave a noticeable wetness for Falcon to rub at.

Mark could barely breathe as he watched Falcon easily undo his own belt one handed, lowering his zipper and pressing down in one smooth motion to finally free the now pained flesh that had been trapped for far too long. Excitement mixed with a sharp stab of uncertainty as Mark set his hungry eyes upon the substantial length. It was thick and twitching and more than just a bit intimidating. A timid swallow did little to remove the knot in Mark’s throat, but it did make him look even more alluring to the panting bird above him.

Falcon did his best to keep his predatory instincts in check as he dropped his pants to the floor, boxers following as he slipped a knee onto the bed so that he could lean over Mark. “Like what you see?” he asked with an impish edge to his voice.

The reference to Mark’s own previous inquiry was enough to distract from the nerves, and he snickered at the question. “You know it, big guy,” he said, trailing his fingers down his own chest and licking at his bill much in the manner that he had seen people do during his “research” online.

Falcon smiled at the show, but grew far more excited when Mark returned his attention to his pants, opening the button and moving to the zipper before stopping dead in his tracks with a nervous twitch. Confusion met the wide-eyed stare, Falcon instinctively stroking his fingers along Mark’s arm when it became obvious that he was suddenly very uncertain.

“Y-you’re not gonna like… laugh at me or anything… _are you?”_ Mark asked.

It was so quiet and vulnerable that Falcon had to do a double take just to be sure he had actually heard it. “Why would I laugh at you?” he asked gently.

“I- well that is, I’m not—” A quick glance back at the impressive shaft still pointing at him cut Mark off before he could actually get the words out. He looked away, embarrassed.

Falcon’s face fell. There wasn’t really anything he could do about his size, but he was certainly going to try to do something about Mark’s insecurity. He leaned down, arms on either side of Mark’s body as he pressed them close, foreheads and beaks against each other in hopes it would make Mark feel better. “I would never laugh at you,” Falcon said. “You’re attractive to me no matter what.”

Mark smiled at the compliment, but it was obvious by the way he gripped nervously at his own crotch that he wasn’t quite convinced.

Falcon smiled as he shifted closer, guiding Mark further back so he could fully join him on the bed. “You’ve never done this before, have you?” he asked with a caress of Mark’s cheek.

Mark paled as his eyes widened and his face burned. “Of course I have!” he snapped back, straightening slightly and puffing his feathers as if trying to make himself look bigger than he really was.

The expression that answered him clearly said that Falcon didn’t believe that for a second. “Oh, yeah? How many times?”

“Too many to count,” Mark said, crossing his arms over his chest with a huff.

Falcon’s look only grew more skeptical.

“Fine, ten.”

Still no luck.

“…five?...okay, once… kinda.”

With each step closer to the truth, Mark’s words grew softer, more timid, and by the time he had arrived at the reality of things he couldn’t even look at Falcon anymore, eyes downcast as he fiddled intently with the custom ordered blanket beneath him. He looked miserable, what confidence he had was completely shattered and Falcon wanted nothing more in that moment than to bring it back.

“You don’t have to try so hard, you know,” Falcon said with a sweet smile and more gentle petting. “I already like you.”

Mark melted at the uninhibited sweetness. It was not lost on him that for Falcon such actions were an extreme show of vulnerability. He didn’t do sweet or kind, and it suddenly meant the world to Mark that his beloved bodyguard was willing to show that soft side around him at all. Mark didn’t want to need the reassurance so badly, but he did and he couldn’t help it.

“But the internet sai—”

Falcon clenched Mark’s beak in his hand before he could finish, holding the appendage shut to prevent him from saying the stupid thing he was about to blurt out. “What did I say about believing everything you read on the internet?” he grumbled.

“Uuhh, that it’s full of a bunch a bloody tossers who don’t know what the hell they’re talking about?” Mark mumbled through his still restricted beak.

“Exactly. Now forget about what the _internet_ says and just live in the moment with me for once.” Falcon released Mark’s mouth, returning his hand to where it was rubbing as he nuzzled against the other man. “I’m still dying to see you,” he said, smiling naughtily as a thought occurred to him. “You’re my good boy, aren’t you?”

Just as expected, Mark shuddered at the sound of it, cock twitching beneath Falcon’s fingers as the already damp spot grew notably wetter.

“Y-yeah,” Mark stammered, clutching at Falcon’s arm and thrusting against his hand. “I wanna be good for my Gravesy.”

Falcon rustled his beak through Mark’s cheek feathers, soaking in his moans as he continued to fondle him. “Then let me see my pretty bird,” he said breathlessly.

Mark smiled in spite of the faint blush on his face, nodding zealously as his hands returned to his zipper. He was still nervous, but he found confidence in the way Falcon was watching him in obvious anticipation. There was something very thrilling about the sexual fog that hazed Falcon’s eyes and the fact that he was now stroking himself slowly only made it even hotter. Mark gnawed at his lower beak, blushing deeper as finally gave the other man what he was lusting after.

Falcon cocked a brow at the briefly visible pink underwear before Mark quickly gathered his courage and exposed his own erection. It was soft pink, a lovely shade that almost matched the hue of his boxers, and it shimmered with self-made moisture. Despite how much Falcon was enjoying the sight it was immediately obvious why Mark had been troubled. Groping him through his clothing had hidden a lot of the truth of his size, but he was clearly smaller than average even for his build. Nothing about that bothered Falcon in the slightest, but there was still some convincing to do to make Mark believe that.

A deep moan clearly expressed Falcon’s need, and he couldn’t stop himself from gripping Mark’s pants and yanking them lower, pink underwear and all. He could barely contain himself enough to remember that Mark still required some reassuring despite how much Falcon was obviously enjoying taking in every inch of his body.

A few deep breaths helped Falcon compose himself enough to get Mark’s clothing the rest of the way off without doing it so roughly. “Such a pretty bird,” he said as he stroked his fingers deep into Mark’s plumage so he could feel the skin beneath.

The feathers lifted beneath the touch, standing on end as a shiver ran down Mark’s spine and a whine of pleasure slipped from his mouth. He gripped the blanket beneath him when Falcon turned his attention to his cock, breath skipping a beat as feathered fingers surrounded the hard flesh. It felt good, and Falcon was already doing things that Mark had never even thought of doing to himself. It was almost like this man knew some secret about his body that Mark didn’t even know. It didn’t really make sense, but there was probably very little in that moment that would add up to any sort of logical conclusion considering how saturated with pleasure Mark’s mind currently was.

Mark’s temperature was rising, his modest length easily engulfed fully in that strong feathered fist, and he couldn’t stop his hips from bucking against Falcon’s warmth. “Falcon, I—”

By the time the sentence started it was already too late to warn Falcon what was about to happen, but it was already obvious anyway, and he simply licked at his bill and watched eagerly as Mark came into his hand. Falcon moaned as he slowly but firmly milked every last drop from his blushing virgin.

Mark put a hand over his face, still trembling with orgasmic aftershocks as he worked to catch his breath. “S-Sorry,” he said, panting heavily and trying to clear his head. “Couldn’t help it.”

It took a moment for him to gather enough courage to remove the hand shielding him, but when he finally did he was met with a sight that immediately had the blood rushing back to his already spent cock. Falcon was touching himself again, beak parted and breath panting heavily from his chest. A few seconds passed before he was actually able to pull his attention away from the mental image of Mark’s orgasm that was still running on auto play in his head.

Falcon blinked down at the flushed bird beneath him, finally smiling at him as Mark’s words sunk in. “No apologies necessary, boss,” he said as he ran his fingers along Mark’s abdomen, collecting the slick spurts of cum as he went, “That was so good.”

Mark shuddered, clinging to Falcon’s feathers as he continued to collect the product of his release.

“You did so good.”

By the time he was done, Mark was already hard again; Falcon knew he would be. Such words were always enough to excite them both, but how Mark would react to what was coming next was still unknown territory. Falcon approached the action slowly, with all the precision and care he might use for setting an intricate trap. It wasn’t a trap, it was honest and tender, but Mark still reacted as though he might have done something deceitful.

Suddenly, it wasn’t feeling quite so good anymore. Not Falcon, he always felt amazing, but something had shifted in Mark’s mind, and his body stiffened as his brain reminded him of what exactly had happened the last time he tried this. His breath hitched, and he trembled. Was he just setting himself up for the same disaster as last time? The thought frightened him. He was scared that anyone he touched would throw him away, so he’d learned to keep his hands and his heart to himself. Except, of course, for when he didn’t, and then the whole disaster would begin all over again.

The second Falcon’s cum slick hand reached his entrance, Mark was shaking almost uncontrollably; when a gentle finger tried to press its way inside his breathing became loud and erratic, and even though he wouldn’t say anything, it was now painfully obvious that something was very wrong. Falcon stopped instantly, abandoning his intent as he tried to calm his frantic lover.

“What gives? Why’d you stop?!” Mark yelled, digging his fingers into both of Falcon’s forearms as the other man tried to lift him into a sitting position.

“Mark,” Falcon said softly.

“I can take it!” Mark continued to struggle as Falcon pulled him closer. “I’m not a fucking sissy!”

The attempt to convince Falcon was insistent, but he wasn’t having it. Something had caused this unnecessarily dour reaction, and he wasn’t going to do anything without finding out what that was.

Mark’s entire demeanor immediately shifted as soon as he was forced fully into Falcon’s soft, broad chest, his eyes watering as he gripped at Falcon’s plumage. The tears were soon falling freely as Mark tried his best not to have a complete breakdown. He felt pathetic, like a joke, and the fact that it was happening in front of the person he wanted to impress most in the world only made it worse.

“What’s wrong, Mark?”

That gorgeous voice rumbled in Falcon’s chest as he said it, playing loudly against Mark’s ear while he rubbed at his eyes to contain his emotions. It was said so tenderly, genuinely seeking to offer comfort, and the way Falcon stroked his fingers through Mark’s head feathers contributed to that in a way that almost instantly put him at ease.

“I just,” Mark started shakily, pausing for a moment to wipe the last remaining tears from his eyes. “This is where things didn’t go so awesome for me last time,” he whimpered.

Falcon watched as Mark fiddled with his chest feathers, enjoying the feeling of those fingers stroking him but well aware that it was a self-conscious tic that was just Mark’s attempt to distract himself from his little outburst.

“What happened, Mark?” Falcon asked softly.

Mark shifted his face further into Falcon’s plumage, intently considering if he actually wanted to say it out loud. He sighed heavily, shifting closer as Falcon held him tighter. “I only ever got this far with one other guy,” Mark said, taking a deep breath to calm himself enough to continue, “And it just… _hurt_.”

That last word was said with enough pain that Falcon could almost feel it hit him right in the heart. It was laced with every ounce of hurt that Mark had felt in that moment, and there was nothing Falcon could do but stroke Mark’s back soothingly to try and help him calm down. “He didn’t take very good care of you. Did he?” Falcon said.

The tears welled up again as Mark shook his head. “No,” he whimpered. “I know it wasn’t love or anything, but I liked him, and I really thought he liked me. Instead he was rough and selfish and I… finally told him to stop, and h-he made fun of me. Said my money was fun n’ all, but if I was too much of a sissy to even fuck then I was wasting his time. Turns out, he was getting paid to seduce me for some stupid sex tape blackmail thing… guess it was my own fault for thinking someone actually liked hanging out with me.” There were a few more miserable sniffles before Mark finally pulled himself together, relaxing completely against Falcon as he let the sound of his bodyguard’s heart sooth him.

The beat seemed so even, so calm, but inside, Falcon was seething. “Do I need to _eliminate_ someone?” he growled.

Finally, Mark smiled. He was soon laughing genuinely at his dutiful protector, truly touched that Falcon actually wanted to maim the man that had hurt him. “Oh, no, I wrecked his life. _Believe_ me. You can do a lot with a simple hack of someone’s social media account… well, when you’re me anyway.”

Falcon smirked at the small show of arrogance. He was starting to sound like his Mark again.

“I was too afraid to try again ‘til now… although, most people are just after the money part anyway.”

Falcon frowned again, gently easing Mark away from his chest and finally making the other man face him. “You know I’m not after your money,” he said, “And I would never hurt you.” Mark smiled like Falcon had just given him the world, and it in turn made Falcon smile in a way he was sure he never had in his whole life. “Besides,” he said, “I don’t throw sex at just anyone, you know.” Falcon leaned closer, capturing Mark’s still stupidly smiling mouth in a tender kiss.

“Mm snogs are only for special boys, eh?” Mark asked playfully when Falcon pulled away.

“Only the most special.”

That stupid grin returned even as Mark blushed at the embarrassing, if arousing, praise. His gaze drifted lower in the process, settling on Falcon’s now only semi-present erection. There was admittedly something rather reassuring about the fact that Falcon couldn’t stay fully hard while watching him have a breakdown, but still, he already rather missed the sight of it. Mark’s beak once again fell victim to the nervous chewing of his teeth. There was still a lingering anxiety, but it wasn’t enough to stall his actions as he finally grew bold enough to stroke his fingers along Falcon’s length. His heart fluttered at the soft sound of approval that Falcon let out, shifting his hips closer so that they were pressed intimately against one another as he familiarized himself with the erotic organ.

Falcon’s eyes were glued to where their groins were now pressed together. He savored the sight as Mark’s soft, grey fingers moved at an infuriatingly gently pace along his heated flesh. By comparison, he was just a kid, a kid who had no fucking clue what he was doing, but Falcon appreciated his effort very much nonetheless, and he showed it by thrusting against Mark’s own cock.

The action earned him a loud gasp of pleasure from Mark, making Falcon leak a thick stream of fluid to lubricate the motion of his hips. He wasn’t going to last very long at this rate, even with Mark’s less than inspired technique.

Falcon grabbed Mark’s hand, pulling it away from his crotch with a soft sound of annoyance at having to stop him. “H-hold on,” he said breathlessly, “Let me get some lubricant, or… something.” He was already doing a visual search of the room, but Mark was obviously prepared for this eventuality.

“I totes have lube!” Mark said, surprisingly enthusiastic about it considering he had just been so apprehensive about the whole thing.

Falcon sat there shocked and wide-eyed as Mark rushed from his spot and off bed where he immediately bent over to rummage in his nightstand.  “ _Why_ do you have lube exactly?” he asked curiously.

Mark paused, giving Falcon a look over his shoulder that clearly questioned how he could even consider such a thing. “You _do_ know I’ve been coming on to you for like, months now, right?” he grumbled.

“I am _painfully_ aware.”

“Then don’t ask silly questions, Gravesy.”

With that simple retort, Mark returned to his quest, searching every cluttered drawer with all the finesse of a natural disaster. He spewed things around the room without much care as to what they were or where they landed, moving fast and mumbling under his breath as he continued to toss things. There was hardly a time when the kid wasn’t restless. It was exhausting just to watch sometimes, especially after a long day, and apparently his approach to sex was no different, but Falcon found himself smirking in amusement anyway.

In spite of the humor in the whole thing, there was something Falcon was enjoying much more about the show. The way Mark was bending over not only gave him a wonderful view of those gorgeous tail feathers, but the appendage was lifted just enough to give a subtle peek of the pink, puckered muscle that lay hidden beneath. Once again, it was very difficult to contain those predatory urges, and in that split second, nothing sounded better than just jumping Mark right where he stood and putting an end to the painful wait. Only the sincere knowledge of how fleeting the pleasure of that would be kept Falcon under control. There was no way he could do that to Mark, but damn if the whole display wasn’t the worst tease he had ever experienced.

“Found it!” Mark said, hopping back into bed with an excited grin and no idea of Falcon’s inner turmoil. “All my research says it’s crazy good for anal. It’s the most _premium_ formula. I tried it out on my dick, it’s pretty sweet, and it even works under water! Made with all the best ingredients, Rolls Royce of lubes if you will, an—”

Falcon put a hand over his blabbering mouth, pushing him against the mattress and yanking the “premium” lube that he seemed so proud of away from him. “I don’t need your lubricant’s life story,” he growled. “I just need you.”

By the time Falcon released his mouth, Mark was flushed and shuddering in pleasure, but he still couldn’t seem to stop himself from continuing. “But, it’s expensive and imported.”

The look he got in return showed exactly how much Falcon cared about the pedigree of his lubricant. “Don’t care,” he said as he popped the top on the small bottle and yanked Mark’s hips into his lap.

“F-Falcon?” Mark questioned nervously, staring down at the other man as Falcon grabbed at his tail feathers and trembled with barely restrained need.

The anxious sound of his own name had Falcon taking in deep, calculating breaths as he mentally reminded himself over and over that he needed to keep it together or he was just going to end up making Mark hurt again. There was nothing that would crush him more than hurting Mark.

“It’s okay,” Falcon said. Although he wasn’t quite sure if he was saying that to himself or Mark, it did calm them both so that Falcon could grow a little bolder with his touch. “I’m going to take good care of you, boss.”

Mark shuddered. He liked when Falcon called him that, but he liked it better when he called him something else. “… _Mark_ ,” he whispered.

“Mark,” Falcon repeated with a sweet smile, circling his fingers lightly around Mark’s entrance as he allowed that expensive lubricant to stream slowly from the bottle and onto his most sensitive muscles. “My beautiful Mark.”

It felt so good to hear. Mark knew he meant it, and no one had ever said such things to him in earnest. Falcon thought he was amazing, and attractive, and he wanted nothing more than to make him feel good. He proved it when he leaned in close allowing Mark to cling to him as he attempted to press inside him once again.

“Just relax,” Falcon whispered.

Despite the soft prompt, Mark couldn’t stop his body from doing the exact opposite as he tensed in response to the slick digit that was asking for permission to enter.

Falcon noticed, but he didn’t say anything in fear that it might just embarrass Mark even more to bring up the fact that he was still obviously nervous. Instead, he stroked his fingers through the feathers on Mark’s back, tracing the dark grey stripes that he knew were there and nibbling gently at his neck in a strange preening pattern that made Mark shudder in pleasure. The distraction definitely seemed to be working as he was soon occupying himself with grooming Falcon’s chest feathers.

Mark quickly began to appreciate the pleasurable feeling of Falcon rubbing between his cheeks, savoring the way the large bird’s back muscles moved with his stimulating motions. Distantly, Mark was able to tell that Falcon had just added more of the slick oil beneath his tail, but the distraction served to keep him relaxed long enough for Falcon to finally ease a finger inside him.

Immediately he tensed at the intrusion, but a deep breath and more tender kisses from Falcon soon had his muscles relaxing once again. It really wasn’t that bad, a bit foreign feeling perhaps, but it was slow and gentle and obviously searching for something, but he did it with such thoughtful delicacy that Mark couldn’t help but moan lowly at the slick feeling of that tender probing. Mark had done enough research to have a pretty good idea what it was Falcon was hunting for, but he was unprepared for what exactly it would feel like when that target was found.

Falcon bit at his beak with a satisfied smile. The simple caress of that tender little bump made Mark thrust his hips against him as he writhed and squawked softly in pleasure, and it was the best sort of reward. In spite of that, he deliberately avoided that spot, dancing close and slowly getting Mark to like the feeling of having something inside him.

“ _Falcon_ ,” Mark moaned, gripping him tighter when the alluring bird moved to add a second finger.

“You’re doing so good,” Falcon whispered when Mark’s groans turned from pure pleasure to something a bit more tentative. “ _So good_.”

The praise relaxed Mark enough for the additional digit to slip in, but with the size of Falcon’s fingers it proved to be more girth than he was really prepared for. He did everything in his power to keep his pain hidden, but the way he gripped roughly at Falcon’s back made the attempt futile.

Mark swore softly at himself as Falcon tried to sooth him. He didn’t think it was going to be like this. His misguided studies on the subject had led him to believe that the pain would subside easily, but that obviously wasn’t going to be the case. How was this not like the pornos where guy meets guy and virgin bottom is begging for more in two seconds flat? It was starting to make him feel inadequate in some way, and he flushed pathetically at his own inexperience. He had wanted so badly to be amazing for Falcon, but it seemed like he was just falling short.

Mark hid his face in Falcon’s neck, almost ready to apologize for being so pitiful, but before he could the other man did something he didn’t expect. Falcon pushed him back against the bed with a desperate moan, smiling down at him despite the roughness of the action. He looked gorgeous. Mark always thought he looked amazing, but staring down at him like that, body shimmering with sweat and smile beaming at him with every ounce of love that Falcon had to give, it felt for a moment like he wasn’t even real.

Mark was so dazzled by the sight that he didn’t even notice that Falcon’s fingers were moving deeper until they rubbed against that sensitive spot inside him once again. A loud gasp and a noticeable buck of his hips showed how much Mark had enjoyed the action. He could faintly remember reading somewhere that some men didn’t like having their prostates rubbed, but in that moment Mark couldn’t fathom such a thing. To him, it felt amazing. It was a deep pleasure that seeped right into his core and spread out to every inch of his body. Better yet, it was a feeling that was all Falcon, and that made it a special sort of amazing.

For a moment, it was a little embarrassing that Falcon was now intently watching his responses, but there was also something about that that made the whole thing feel even better. Even when it grew uncomfortable again with Falcon spreading his fingers that tender gaze held Mark captive and kept him from focusing too much on the pain.

It was obvious that Falcon was keeping tabs on his reactions, because every time it started to really feel good he would spread his fingers wider, pushing Mark further and adding more lubricant in an attempt to prepare him as thoroughly as possible. At some point, it started to feel like that diligent preparation would go on forever, but with every minute that passed, the low growl in Falcon’s throat grew louder, and with every whimper Mark let out, Falcon thrust his fingers harder until it reached a point where he genuinely couldn’t take it anymore.

Mark’s body shuddered with every agonizing inch as Falcon slowly eased his fingers out, shifting Mark’s hips and pulling him closer so he could thrust his aching length against the slick feathers beneath his tail.

Falcon paused only a moment to appreciate how his own cock looked nestled against that gorgeous red tail before lining himself up and leaning over his nervous lover. “You okay?” he asked as he pressed his beak against Mark’s own.

Mark flushed at the question, but it was more so the underlying implication of what it was really asking. The sensation of the substantial erection that was pressed against him wasn’t super reassuring, but at the same time it increased his excitement in a way he didn’t expect. “Y-yeah,” he said with more conviction than his shaky tone would imply. “ _I want you so bad_.”

That breathless and wanting reply was not what Falcon had expected, but it was almost enough to end things before they even really started. “You sure?” he managed to ask in an obvious need for unquestionable permission.

Mark nodded eagerly. “Just go slow, will ya?” he asked meekly. “Like, _really_ slow.”

Mark was still nervous, but that did nothing but make him look even sexier to Falcon. He finally had permission, and he didn’t plan on wasting anymore time. “It’s my job to take care of you, isn’t it?” Falcon said with a smile.

Mark returned the smile with a shy nod.

“Then let me take care of you.”

Even as he said it, Falcon was already easing his way inside, moving with such calculated care that one might think Mark was made of glass. He wasn’t of course, but he was made of something far more tender, and he was grateful that Falcon was treating him as such. Mark could hear in the sound of his guttural panting that he was having a very hard time going so slowly, but he was thankful for the pace. It was big. It felt even bigger than it really was, and for a moment he wasn’t even sure he could take it let alone that there was any chance of it feeling good. He clung to Falcon tightly as his breathing grew erratic, and immediately he was wrapped in strong arms.

“That’s my good boy,” Falcon panted as his face flushed and his teeth clenched at the strain of keeping himself under control. “You feel _so_ _good_.”

Mark whined wantonly at those words. It was still difficult, it still hurt, and with every inch Falcon moved, his heart beat faster and his temperature rose higher, but even now such sincere admiration from Falcon was enough to make his cock twitch in response. His fingers clenched the other man’s feathers tightly, whimpering unhappily when Falcon failed to restrain himself at the end and shoved the last few inches painfully in.

Mark was tight, warm, and clenching against him as he clung to him tightly, and Falcon could barely even clear his head enough to know what was going on outside of the fact that Mark felt incredible and he wanted more. “You’re so amazing,” he said breathlessly, slowly pulling out only to thrust even deeper, connecting them even closer. “…I love you.”  

There was a moment of hesitation in those words. They were quiet and somewhat uncertain, but the genuine emotion was not lost in the soft way it was said, and Mark melted. Falcon was not the type to say such a thing without meaning it. He said it quietly, as a gift for Mark spoken in confidence, and it was obvious that it took a lot of trust on Falcon’s part to say it at all. It was the greatest gift he could have given, and Mark couldn’t stop the emotion from welling in his chest so profoundly that it poured free before he could even attempt to stop it.

Mark was suddenly bawling, emotional tears flowing freely as he could do nothing to contain them. He gripped Falcon as tightly as possible, pain in his tail forgotten in the moment as he desperately held onto his lover. It was such a raw state, something primal that he didn’t understand, and it felt amazing and overwhelming all at the same time.

To Falcon, it was terrifying. Had he said something wrong? The confession was somewhat impulsive, but it was said to make Mark happy not to make him cry. He immediately moved to pull out, but the swift movement only made Mark grip him harder and beg him not to.

“ _I’m, sorry_ ,” Mark said as he rubbed frantically at his pathetically watering eyes. “I-I just… no one has ever told me that before. Well, not like this anyway. I mean, I’m not stupid. I don’t need the Mark Beaks hate forums to tell me that most people just don’t like me…even if I try. I didn’t think you were ever gonna like me either, but now you... it… it feels so good.”

Falcon was taken aback by the response. Mark wasn’t crying because he was upset, he was crying because he was simply couldn’t properly process what he really was feeling. It was the strangest sort of charming Falcon had ever encountered, and he wasn’t quite sure how to react beyond smiling softly and stroking Mark’s back as he continued to happily cry out his excess emotion.

“I love you so much,” Mark said. “I didn’t think you—” Mark’s words were cut off by more tears, but there was a sudden shift as the soft sound of laughter snuck into his voice. “ _I’m just so happy_.”

The last sentence was a mess, full of tears and snot and a wobbly speech pattern that was almost more ridiculous than enduring, but it made Falcon grin broadly nonetheless as he nuzzled Mark’s cheek sweetly. “Oh, Mark,” he said.

His tone was hushed and his hands were petting which made Mark feel like the most precious treasure in the world, because to Falcon, he was. Even as the other man carefully pried Mark away from him he still felt so special.

“I want you to be happy always,” Falcon said.  

The sincere sentiment was punctuated by a soft thrust, the motion quickly followed by more of that gentle rocking of Falcon’s hips. Falcon was completely incapable of stopping at that point, but the tenderness of the act and the quiet words of encouragement whispered in his ear made it feel so much better for Mark than before. His heart and his head were still hazed over with so much adoration that all he could do was repeat his own declaration of love over and over as Falcon slowly started to increase his pace.

For the first time, Mark could really appreciate the feel of that velvety skin moving slickly inside him. There was still a definite twinge of discomfort associated with the motion, but there was something far less perceptible that was making it feel good now despite the faint burn. With every breathless I love you, Falcon mirrored with a whispered reply of his own, and every repetition of those three little words helped Mark focus more on the pleasure of friction, the sweet sound of wet sex, and the delectable way Falcon’s muscles moved with every thrust.

Up until that point, Mark had been too distracted to fully focus on how good his toned bodyguard really looked during sex, but now with his eyes half-lidded with lust and that faint flush on his face while he intently watched their mating, Mark began to wonder how _anyone_ could look so good. It didn’t even register that what really made Falcon look so amazing was that he was making love to him, but Mark did know that he was the luckiest bird in the world.

Hesitant fingers reached shakily forward, Mark twining all his digits deep into Falcon’s chest feathers as he tried to feel the motion of those muscles against his flesh. That timid action pulled Falcon from his trance, dragging his attention away from the sight of his own cock moving in and out of Mark’s body and making him grab one of Mark’s hands to gently position it over his heart.

Mark moaned softly at the feel of that heavily pounding organ beneath his fingers. It lulled him further into that sense of safety and made his cries of pleasure rise in volume as the curve of Falcon’s cock pressed him once again against Mark’s prostate. He didn’t think it could get any better, but then Falcon moved his hand so that it was pressed against Mark’s own heart, petting the feathers there momentarily before both hands went back to supporting his weight so he could thrust deeper.

Mark’s toes curled inward and his whole body shuddered as that tingling heat began to burn through every nerve in his body. He panted heavily, arms dropping once again so that he could fist his restless fingers into the blanket beneath him. He could feel his heart racing, his hips bucking, and the pressure building. Through his heavy panting he managed to speak, although he wasn’t even really sure what he was saying. “F-Falcon?”

“Yes, love?” Falcon was barely more capable of speech than Mark at that point, but he did his best to answer the other man’s need for him.

Mark blushed, head turning to the side as his pleasure failed to be enough to keep his embarrassment at bay. “Te-Tell me I’m a good boy.”  Embarrassment aside, the shame obviously wasn’t enough to keep him from requesting it.

For that split second, everything stopped. Mark forced himself to face Falcon in fear that maybe he was judging him for needing to hear it so bad, but what he saw instead was the spreading of that red hue right before his eyes, the blush taking over Falcon’s face completely as his cock swelled and leaked inside Mark’s body. Mark shuddered at the feeling of his man twitching inside him, latching onto Falcon’s biceps immediately when he leaned over him and pressed their foreheads together.

“Good boy,” Falcon whispered. “ _MY_ good boy.”

Instantly, the words were followed by more thrusting, harder this time and even deeper than Mark had thought possible. It felt sort of like Falcon was actually trying to break him, but with those words in his ear and Falcon’s heart on display it was impossible for it not to feel good. As if he wasn’t already on sensory overload, Falcon began to stroke him in time with the movement of his hips, adding another level of pleasure that Mark wasn’t really prepared for.

“ _You’re so good_.”

That was all it took. Mark’s entire body clenched and his fingers gripped roughly at Falcon’s arms as he arched his back and pressed his length further into that soft fist as he emptied his seed into it for the second time.

The sound of his name in Mark’s orgasmic voice mixed with the rhythmic clenching of his muscles and it had Falcon panting harder and thrusting faster. Even though he had unequivocal proof of Mark’s orgasm in his hand he couldn’t stop himself from continuing to rub at the smaller man’s slowly softening cock, relishing the way his hot, wet essence felt against his fingers. He pushed Mark roughly into the mattress, burying his face in Mark’s neck as he grunted out his own release.

It was warm and obviously pent up as Falcon filled him enough that his now erratic thrusts were soon pulling streams of his semen from Mark’s body where it pooled against his tail. Mark whimpered in pleasure at the feeling, but he came down from the high significantly faster than Falcon did, and the other man’s movements quickly went from intoxicating to borderline painful from the overstimulation.

It only took a small whimper and a shaky hand on his abdomen for Falcon to get the message. He forced himself to slow down and eventually pull out completely even as his manhood twitched in disappointment at being removed from Mark’s warmth. Falcon panted heavily as he dragged himself off of Mark, not hesitating more than a second before pulling the exhausted bird beside him into his arms.

Mark mewed happily at the contact. It was a sweet and needed assurance that Falcon truly felt the way his words had indicated. Nothing in his life had ever felt so good. “That was amazing,” he said dreamily. “I mean, it was… right?”

The neediness in that uncertain tone was not lost on Falcon, but at the moment he was a bit too comfortable and lazy to give a real answer so he merely smirked in response, offering up enough reassurance for Mark to know it was true even without him verbalizing it.

“ _Weeeell?_ ” Mark prompted. “By your continued silence, I’m just gonna assume you’re already reminiscing and that I rendered you mostly speechless with my sexual prowess.”

“No.”

Mark’s face fell immediately, but Falcon was soon on top of him, smiling down at him impishly and stroking his feathers. “But I’m definitely speechless over how amazing you are.”

“YES! I rocked it!”

Falcon was so enamored by the goofily excited expression on Mark’s face that he didn’t even notice his arm sneak to the side until a faint digital beep alerted him to the presence of a very unwelcome item that had invaded their intimate time long before Falcon noticed it. His gaze narrowed, any hint of humor gone as he scolded the younger man with his eyes. “What was _that?_ ” he growled.

Mark’s eyes widened, brow sweating slightly as he forced a wobbly smile onto his face. “What was what, boo?” he asked nervously. Even as he said it his right hand darted behind his back, obviously concealing the devious device in question.

The pet name did nothing to cool Falcon’s fury. He didn’t bother asking for clarification on something he already knew, manhandling Mark uncouthly and wrestling the smartphone away from him. He glared down at the screen which was still showing evidence of the recording app that had just been capturing everything. “You were RECORDING this?!” Falcon snarled, gripping the phone so tightly in his hand that the screen cracked.

Mark struggled frantically against the strong hand that was now pinning him down, desperately trying to reach his precious technology before it fell victim to Falcon’s fury. “NO! Well, I mean, kinda, but only the sound!”

Falcon’s grip tightened and the screen cracked more.

“AH! Wait! I just wanted to remember how you sounded,” Mark admitted shyly.

Immediately Falcon’s face softened. It was a silly reason, but it was also rather sweet, in a sort of creepy way, and the embarrassed hue on Mark’s face told him clearly that he was telling the truth. A gentle hand caressed Mark’s cheek, easing the heat there almost instantly. “You don’t need that to remember this by.” Falcon smiled sweetly. “You’ll get to hear it again in no time.”

Mark perked up instantly. “Really?! So we can go again?!”

“No,” Falcon answered sternly. “Not all of us have two minute refractory periods.”

The answer seemed to annoy Mark as he was soon pouting grumpily. “Fine, then I have my recording ‘til then,” he said with his hand extended in an implied request for his phone back.

“No,” Falcon repeated, finally crushing the phone easily in his fingers.

“Aww, I could have just deleted it you know,” Mark whined as he watched Falcon swipe the bits of phone callously off the bed.

“...I don’t trust you.”

Mark cocked a brow, considering that intently for a moment. “Fair enough,” he said with a shrug.

Falcon felt much more at ease with Mark simply accepting that it made him feel better to know the recording was gone, but it didn’t last long as his restless boss was soon shoving yet another phone into his face.

“Backup phone!” Mark yelled, snapping an obnoxious flash and making Falcon wince at the overwhelming brightness.

“Mark, I swear to God!” Falcon yelled as he made a blind snatch for the replacement phone. “Where are you even getting these phones?!”

“I won’t post it I swear!” Mark squeaked as he wriggled back and forth to avoid Falcon’s well trained hands. “It’s just for me. To remember this, ya know? …Please?”

Falcon still didn’t look too thrilled, but he was obviously doing his best to convince himself to just let Mark have this one. “If I see that online,” he growled.

“Hell no!” Mark interrupted before an actual punishment could be proposed. “I’m the only one allowed to see you like this,” he said with a snotty turn of the head that clearly said he was insulted Falcon would even say such a thing. “This one is for the private Mark archives.”

Falcon wasn’t quite sure he liked the stupid way that Mark was smiling at that thought. “Oh? What’s in these archives?”

“Mostly your butt.”

Falcon’s brow furrowed, and for a moment Mark really thought he was going to yell at him again, but instead what he got was a soft melody of laughter that before that moment he would have thought his gruff protector was incapable of. They were unrepressed and exuberant chuckles that radiated throughout the room and made it impossible for Mark not to join in.

“Well,” Falcon said once he had regained his normal sense of composure, “I suppose I can allow that as long as it’s just my boyfriend that has them.”

It took a moment for it to sink in as Mark watched Falcon resettle himself against the plush pillows, hands behind his head as he grinned playfully. When he finally cracked an eye open at Mark and smiled wider his words caught up with his younger bedmate and the man squeed in response.  Falcon grunted when Mark launched himself at him, wrapping his arms tightly around him as he laid on his chest and scatter kisses all over him.

“ _Boyfriend_ ,” Mark repeated giddily, snuggling into the embrace as Falcon ran his fingers lightly along his wagging tail feathers. He flopped to the side pressing his cheek against Falcon’s and throwing his arm out at an instinctive angle so he could snap another picture. “Afterglow selfie!”

Falcon growled throatily, but Mark was already staring down at the picture dreamily, smiling at the bug-eyed look on his lover’s face as though it was the most alluring expression in the world. Falcon rolled his eyes. He couldn’t exactly ruin it for Mark when he looked so happy about it. “That better be going in the archives,” he muttered.

“Don’t worry, big guy,” Mark said as he nestled into the one-armed embrace that Falcon offered. “That’s all mine.”

Falcon smiled sweetly, shifting closer and nuzzling Mark’s head feathers, more contented in that one sweet moment than he had ever been in his entire life. It was wonderful. That is, until Mark ruined it.

“But I’m totally tweeting about this!”

Falcon groaned. What did he just get himself into?


End file.
